Illusionist Lover
by AGMinuyashaPR
Summary: [ONESHOT] InuYasha and Kagome have another fight which results into the hanyou being captured by a sorceress named Sasuki. What happens when an attractive woman tells InuYasha that she can take his bad nostalgia back if he becomes hers?


This is my first one-shot. It contains a lemon so please no flames and all that crap. I'm not very good at detail so bare with me. It's probably out of Character but this popped in my head and I was like, "What the hell" so I give you:

Illusionist Lover

Summary: InuYasha and Kagome have another fight which results into the hanyou being captured by a sorceress named Sasuki. What happens when an attractive woman tells InuYasha that she can take his bad nostalgia back if he becomes hers?

-----

"Sit, Boy!" Kagome screamed at the hanyou, his enchanted beads glowing and forcing him face down on the ground. Dust blew in from the sides of his body as he waited for the spell to wear off but it didn't happen anytime soon. His groan of pain was followed by more continuous shots of the dreaded word. His beads continued to mash him more into the ground until large imprint of figure was left as a kind of landmark or memory. There was a pissed off humph as the girl crossed her arms from their earlier state of by her sides; fists balled up, and she stormed away. After awhile, Inuyasha stood up after making sure that the frustrated miko was out of sight but a thought occurred to him, she had the jewel shards and is going back to the village; unprotected and upset, at that matter. Stupid girl won't be able to think clearly if a demon or some humans attack. Sniffing the air for reassurance, he leaped after her from a safe distance.

The wind blew countless amounts of leaves past InuYasha's person as he saw the figure of Kagome walking back to the village. InuYasha let out a big intake of air then was about to leave until he was suddenly entrapped by some kind of weapon. It was similar to what Sango carried around; a long chain that traps people by their legs with a large weight for anyone still attempting to run but this one was different. These were not chains but what looked like some sort of demonic glow of some sort of strip that trapped his arms. It was like Sesshomaru's whip or Yura's hair except it didn't try to cut at his skin. It wasn't until everything seemed to go dark and he felt a tug on his back pulling him was he forced towards the darker part of the forest. His unfocused body was dragged for a couple of minutes then picked up and tied between two trees; his arms tied up diagonally so each one were facing the separate trees. Then his legs were spread apart, each one tied towards one of the two trees. InuYasha could have been a five-tipped star if you included his head. This was just like the time Yura had him trapped except for Kagome wasn't there, his confines weren't as dainty as her hair and whoever imprisoned him wasn't obviously after the jewel shards, not yet that is. Once InuYasha slowly opened his eyes in the disregarded area, a figure sat cross legged on a lowered branch, her teeth flashed through the darkness. The hanyou's senses spiked and his eyes averted to the figure that soon uncrossed their legs and softly bellowed, "Hello InuYasha, did you have a little feud with that miko, Kagome?" A twisted smile crept upon the sides of their lips as InuYasha pulled against his restraints, his muscles contracting against his confines. The figure jumped down off the branch and slowly edged at the thrashing hanyou. Once they got up close, InuYasha could tell that they had a curvy body with a red and black kimono. The sleeves were long and wide, like the flower of a lily but narrow and skinny the farther up, like the stem of the same flower. The torso of her clothing was low-cut exposing enough cleavage and the rest of her apparel continued down framing her narrow waist, her wide hips, and slender legs. There were slits on each side exposing more of her smooth legs as they stood about a shoulder width apart. She stood barefoot as though nothing could possibly hurt her and she crossed her arms which pushed up her breasts then put most weight on her side.

"Who are you?" he growled but was cut off at her smooth hand caressing his cheek. His hot skin was on fire and her erotic scent filled his nostrils as he almost lost controlled. Realization hit him as he straightened up and tried to pull away.

"You need to calm down; I am not going to hurt you. I'm wishing to do quite the opposite I might add." She quit her touching and looked up at the hanyou, her bangs no longer hiding her violet eyes. Her lips were narrow with black smoothness. Black eyeliner was shown across her top lids as she licked her teeth, "My name is Sasuki and I want to make a deal with you. You seem to be having trouble with the mikos; Kagome and Kikyo, correct?" InuYasha frowned and lowered his head as though blamed in shame. Sasuki continued, "It's just as though there's nothing you can do or say to make them happy, well Kagome that is. Kikyo has been dead for a long time, yet Kagome is wondering whether you still love her or not. Oh wait, that girl as made it clear that you still do without really asking you. You two and your silly arguments, that's why I decide to have this talk." InuYasha looked up as though she hit a nerve, pulling against the restraints again. Coming closer, he could see her shiny onyx tresses framing her face as she leaned forward finding the strings to his haori. He spat out, "What are you doing?" it wasn't harsh; it was more of a curious statement then intended. Sasuki untied his haori then the white kimono under it as she searched for something in her cleavage. A knife flickered as she cut away at his layers of robe then threw them to the side. Sasuki ran her long, smooth fingers down his chest, setting his skin on fire and urging him to arch his back. She cooed, "You seemed to be getting hot and you were wearing all those clothes. Can't have you fainting on me, now can I?" InuYasha had a hard time staying focused until he remembered something, "What do you want with me?" Sasuki smiled as she reached her arms under his trapped ones then arched them so her hands lay firmly on her shoulder; she carefully licked her way up and down his neck. InuYasha shuttered and his knees almost gave out, "My little hanyou, InuYasha. I see you suffering all day long with this miko bitch who obviously doesn't love you since she accuses you of being with Kikyo. I believe you, InuYasha." He's thoughts traveled back to his argument with Kagome before he met Sasuki. She had said she witnessed InuYasha talking to Kikyo saying how he loved her and that he will always lover her. That Kagome meant nothing to him and as soon as the jewel shard was completed that he planned to push Kagome back down to her own world so both InuYasha and Kikyo could be together. He felt betrayed that Kagome could even think of that but decide to forget about it, Kagome didn't love him, nobody did.

Sasuki whispered her words seductively then kissed his collarbone. He shivered a little bit as she continued her way up to his chin. His breathing was forced and the hanyou had his head thrown back giving the woman more access to his neck. She smiled then stopped her little ministrations, before hesitating at his lips. They begged to be kissed since he was hot and bothered by her actions. She whispered, "Do you want me to continue?" he couldn't help himself; she could feel his hardness on her thigh as she pressed herself on to him. Still trying to maintain his self-control, Inuyasha hesitated before answering. Not liking the silence, Sasuki pulled her fingers down his back then to his sides, searching for more strings. A gasp escaped him as InuYasha felt his hakamas fall off his lower half yet still tied to his ankles. Sasuki bent over pressing her backside against his manhood while cutting off his hakamas at the bottom, "I could make you a very happy hanyou in ways that Kikyo not even Kagome could." InuYasha groaned as she shifted to cut the other side. Finally, he was completely unclothed in front of her hungry eyes and she was staring at his throbbing length. Strutting slowly forward, Sasuki reached into her breasts and pulled out an amulet, "InuYasha, give in to me, I will free you of your bad memories. I don't like to really force people but if you wear this then you will forget about all that excruciating nostalgia and you'll see your true desires for me." InuYasha bit his lip in concentration, he couldn't really think clearly since all the blood was rushing downward. Suddenly, Sasuki blew a hot breath on the tip of his shaft setting him off, "Put it on me!" he demanded, pre-cum starting to seep out.

InuYasha was willing and ready.

Sasuki quickly put a string around it and slipped it over his head. She took notice of his cute fuzzy dog-ears then gently stroked them, causing InuYasha to admit a sort of purr from his throat. His eyes were dark with lust and he couldn't take it anymore, "Can you untie me?" he leaned forward and crashed his mouth on hers while she still was rubbing his ears. Soon, he was licking her lips, begging for entrance which she gladly opened her mouth and let his tongue explore. He swept over every inch of her mouth as she licked his fangs. Soon, they both parted for air and he asked her again for freedom, "But I like the way you are…I could do this though…" with a simple push to his chest, he was slowly lowered on his back. Slipping off her kimono, InuYasha was mesmerized by every little dimple and curve on her body as Sasuki got on her hands and knees. Crawling on top of him, the woman straddled his waist and leaned forward continuing their earlier actions; exploring each other's mouths with their lethal tongues. It wasn't until Sasuki pulled back, did InuYasha almost whimper from the lost of her mouth. Grinning, the woman scooted herself up to his lonely ears and started to lick them. Giving InuYasha the opportunity, he slight leaned forward capturing her breast in his mouth and fondled her nipple with his tongue. Without realizing it, Sasuki moaned in his ear, blowing on to the spot she was nipping at. The sensation caused InuYasha to harden as his erection stood lonely at his lower half. InuYasha groaned, "Your killing me; I'm starting to turn blue." Sasuki turned around finding the object of her desire and spun around letting her legs lie past his head. Before she could mover her body, the hanyou leaned up licking along her folds. She moved smiling, "Not now little boy…" as she kissed her way down his stomach. Once reaching her destination, Sasuki put a firm grip on his length then applied some pressure as he sucked in air. Pulling his tip towards her head, she licked it lean an ice cream cone then made her ways down as she fondled his sac. InuYasha rolled his eyes as he withered under her touch. After her teasing, Sasuki took his manhood in her mouth sucking the tip and pumping him. The hanyou bucked his hips as he pulled against his restraints; if he didn't have her, he was going to explode. He did the only thing that he had never done, for a long time; beg, "Sasuki, I need you. Please, let me go from these restraints…" he was caught off by a moan admitting from his mouth. He was going to cum and very soon. He tried to warn her but she held her hand out in silencing the hanyou. She knew what was coming and she was waiting of it. Pumping faster and sucking harder, the woman tried to hurry the process. Soon InuYasha climaxed in her mouth. Sasuki swallowed every bit of the substance, licking it up from his shaft before heading back to the upper half of her imprisoned hanyou. He lay panting, his eyes closed, still pulling against the restraints. He opened his eyes to see Sasuki licking her lips, her scent still stained with arousal. Finally, the woman snapped her fingers, his confines vanishing as he leaned forward with his legs still spread wide apart. Within a matter of minutes, InuYasha flipped her over on her back, hovering over her. With a devilish grin, he whispered huskily, "It's your turn my dear." She tried to object but had no time since he crashed his mouth down on hers, silencing her. Taking his hands, he laid them on the swell of her breasts; InuYasha rubbed her nipples with the pads of his thumbs. Grinding his already swelling arousal into her core, she whispered, "How's it feel to taste yourself?" InuYasha kissed down the side of her neck, nibbling on earlobe, "I'd rather taste you." After that statement, the hanyou kissed his way down to her right breast, taking the little orb into his mouth. He swirled it around with his tongue bringing his head back then blowing on it. It instantly hardened and Sasuki started to pant as he switched to the other side. Wanting to grab his hardness, it was sadly out of reach and she shot her hands to his hair. InuYasha reached his right hand down looking for her entrance. Finding the wet, hot passage, the hanyou stuck two of his digits waiting for her to adjust. Once she did, he soon pushed in another as she bucked her hips. He stopped his oral actions on her left breast. She moaned his name wanting something bigger and thicker at the moment was denied that for the time being as he dragged his body down towards her spread legs. Pulling his fingers out, Sasuki relaxed as her senses came back if not for a moment because the hanyou put his head down to her womanhood, smelling the scent it gave off. Suddenly, his tongue shot out rubbing her tight walls searching for the object he desire that lied inside. Sasuki thrashed her hands into they were digging into the ground. InuYasha found the nub then started to attack it as she panted. After a few minutes later, she came into his mouth as he drunk up her juices, "You taste even better!" he whispered as he leaned up towards her ears. With a quick movement, Sasuki maneuvered him back on the bottom denying him anymore control. Positioning herself over InuYasha's length, she sat down on to it until he was completely in. Grinding her hips, she rode him as he watched her breasts bounce. Wanting to go faster, InuYasha turned her on her back as he thrust in and out watching her eye roll. Sasuki met up with every thrust making each time more pleasurable. She practically screamed, "Go Faster…and Harder…" InuYasha speed up as he pumped in and out, Sasuki's arms in the small of his back. The hanyou felt his climax coming; the sound of Sasuki screaming his name, her tightness clamping on his shaft as he drove in and out, the sound of their wet flesh smacking against each other, it was about all he cold take. Sasuki screamed her release which InuYasha knew he was next in line. Trying to pull out, he was trapped as Sasuki wrapped her legs around his waist. He quickly tried to tell her, "I'm gonna…" but was cut off by the woman reaching for her ears and rubbing them as she grinded harder into his pelvis. Just a few seconds later, InuYasha screamed Sasuki's name as he collapsed on top of her. She released his ears and untied her legs from waist as they lay together, exhausted from their play. Wrapping his arms around her frame, he rolled over laying her on his chest. It wasn't until a little bit later did he remember something, "You never did tell me what you are."

"I'm a sorceress; I can make illusions and those restraints."

"You'll have to show me sometime."

"I already showed you the restraints."

"I meant the illusions you can make." She smiled in his chest as her thought ran through her head, _I already showed Kagome_. Finally they both drifted to a pleasant sleep.

A/N: Yeah, end of my one-shot. Okay, tell me how it was. Sorry, for those who wanted another chapter to my second story. I just recently posted one and will get on the second one. I really don't know all that much about lemons so please READ AND REVIEW! MUCH APPRECIATED, UNTIL NEXT TIME.

AGMinuyashaPR


End file.
